


Can't Breathe

by eliniel



Series: Outsiders Requests [3]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Asthma, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliniel/pseuds/eliniel
Summary: Tumblr request for Ponyboy x Reader. Prompts: I feel like I can't breathe & You need to go to the doctor.





	Can't Breathe

That evening, you stumbled into the Curtis house, dried blood cracking over your knuckles and flaking off your chin. The door was unlocked, as usual, but the lights were off and it didn’t look like anyone was home. The house was darker than outside with no moonlight streaming in.

Shit, you thought as you barely made it to the couch without collapsing. Your chest was constricted, heaving breaths wheezing out of your mouth with difficulty. You wanted to try to make it to someone else’s house, but your body was giving out and there wasn’t anything you could do. Your purse was on the ground somewhere- you weren’t sure where.

_Ugh_ \- why did you think walking alone at night was a good idea?

If you didn’t find someone soon to help you soon, you weren’t sure what was going to happen. Do people with asthma die?

You tried to get it under control. You really did. Deep breath in. Hold it. Deep breath out. Pause a second.

But it only made you feel like you were gonna faint.

And breathing was only getting harder.

But then, a saving grace. You heard a noise in the back of the house. Someone was home, thank God.

When Ponyboy had finally made his way to the front room, his eyes widened at the state you were in. He quickly rushed to your side.

“What the hell happened to you?” he asked you. You took as deep a breath as you could.

“Pony, **I feel like I can’t breath** ,” you gasped out, before releasing and sucking in another breath.

“Where’s your inhaler?”

“Jumped,” you respond. “Dropped it.”

“O-okay,” he stuttered, lifting you into a sitting position. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“C-can’t.”

“It’s-it’s okay, Darry’s truck is here. I-I’ll drive ya.” There was a small waver in his words. Fear, uncertainty.

You felt a laugh climb up your throat, although it only came out as a tiny puff of air.

“Can you even drive?”

“We’re wastin’ time. We gotta go.”

You felt hands slide in under your knees and around your back. Ponyboy lifted you into his arms and carried you out to his older brother’s truck. Even in the state you were in, the thought of Ponyboy driving the truck made you nervous, your stomach twisting in knots.

The hospital makes you nervous, too. They’ll-they’ll want to know your name, your parents…they might even call them and that will make for a shitty night.

“We-we could just look for-”

“Y/N, **you need to see the doctor** ,” he sighed, setting you down in the long, front seat, then running to the other side and sliding in. “You can’t walk, you can’t breathe. How exactly are you gonna search?”

“W-well-”

“Just shut up and stop arguin’.” You did as he commanded and closed your mouth, focusing on your breathing.

When he pulled up to the hospital, you were ready to pass out. Your eyes were drooping, and your breath was almost nonexistent. Everything hurt. You chest, your throat, your stomach. You thought the strain was certainly going to kill you.

You barely registered Ponyboy lifting you out of the truck before your head lolled against his chest and you welcomed the sweet release of darkness that has been calling you for the past half hour.

When consciousness tugged at you, your body was relaxed and breathing was…so much easier. The light on the other side of your eyelids was bright and you didn’t want to open them, but you didn’t have much choice.

You squinted, but looked around at your surroundings before your eyes landed on Ponyboy, sitting in the chair next to your bed, cross-legged and leaning forward over a magazine in his lap. You watched him for a few minutes before shifting to let him know you were awake. He looked up at you, and relief broke out on his face.

“Finally,” he said, flipping the magazine closed. “You’ve been out for a good hour.”

“Did they call my parents?” you rasped. Ugh, your throat was so dry.

“I didn’t tell ‘em your name. Just told them I found ya passed out on the sidewalk.” A sigh escaped your mouth. He reached over to the bedside table and handed you a glass of water. You sorely wanted to chug it, although you held back and took small sips, letting it wash the scratchiness from your throat.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. So, what happened?” You closed your eyes again, trying to remember, but it was hard to see in the dark-

“I dunno, exactly. Someone ran up to me on the sidewalk and tried to take my bag. I didn’t-couldn’t get a good look at his face. I…I punched him in the face. Got his nose real good.” You lifted your hand. It had been wiped clean. Not a scratch on it. Not your blood. Oh, thank god. “Guess-guess it stunned him long enough for me to run off, but when I went to get my inhaler, my bag was gone and I had no idea where-”

“Alright, alright. Maybe this time you should get an extra and keep it at my house.”

“That’s-that’s prob’ly a good idea, huh?”

“Yeah.” There was an awkward silence between the two of you for a good few minutes.

“How long do I have to stay here?”

“Doctor said once you woke up we could get the paperwork and leave.”

“I ain’t fillin’ out any paperwork. If I’m good, let’s just get outta here. Darry’s prob’ly wonderin’ where his truck is.”

“Got any money on ya?”

“Maybe in my back pocket, why?” You started to get up. Your entire body was sore, but it was manageable. Whoever put you in the bed left your shoes on, making this escape entirely easier. You reached into your back pocket to feel for any dollar bills.

“We should prob’ly bring them home some food to butter ‘em up.”

“You’re gonna make _me_ pay?”

“Well, you’re the one who started this mess.” You sighed, but didn’t disagree.

“You’re right, I guess. Let’s get outta here.” You swung your legs over the side of the bed and stood up on shaky legs while Pony made sure the coast was clear out in the hallway. Once your balance evened out, he grabbed your hand and you both made a break for the elevator.


End file.
